


I See a Mirror or Does It See Me?

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some love for Tamara, Ell, and Matilda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See a Mirror or Does It See Me?

“Ugh, why is there nothing to watch?” Ell asked, flipping through the channels. Tamara was lying down on her lap, shrugging. “Uhhh screw it, move over Tamara, I wanna cuddle.”

The eyeless girl got up as Ell laid down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her and lifting it so her girlfriend could lay down with her. Tamara smiled as she settled in perfectly, squeezing the brunette’s hand that was wrapped around her. 

“I love you, Ell.” Tamara said softly, closing her eyes, enjoying how close they were together. 

“I love you too, Tamara.” Ell whispered as she fell asleep, content with the eyeless girl wrapped around her arms. 

Several hours later…

Matilda came home to her girlfriends sleeping on the couch. She smiled softly, picking up a sleepy Tamara and taking her to their bed. She did the same to Ell, undressing herself and putting on pajamas, she joined the ones she loved dearly. Tamara and Ell moved closer to Matilda, cuddling and spooning. 

“Do you guys ever wonder how our male counterparts are with each other?” Matilda softly asked. Tamara mumbled and Ell shrugged her shoulders lightly. The ginger let that thought go as she slowly fell asleep, in her dream she saw her male counterparts. They were fighting and shouting all the time at each other. Matilda couldn't imagine herself fighting her girlfriends ever, she loved them too much, and they loved her as much as well.


End file.
